


Back to Champagne Supernova

by CNorten



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CNorten/pseuds/CNorten
Summary: Oasis解散11周年快乐：）是个随手写的11周年纪念性质小片段，可以当大纲看...OOC，bug好多（orz灵感来源有很多，比如网易云评论还有阿惨老师的画，我想多埋点梗，但入坑时间不长..很多还没了解没啦，能接受再向下看吧————————————过了好久我才搬运来...orz
Relationships: Liam Gallagher & Noel Gallagher, Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Kudos: 3





	Back to Champagne Supernova

宇航员Liam能回到香槟星吗？  
他不知道，他只是突然想回去了。

在那个他出生的星球上，有一座他和哥哥一起建成的花园，里面种了好多好多花，有很多漂亮的蝴蝶。  
其实他不怎么在意这个花园，更多的是哥哥来打理这个花园。  
在那个星球上，他们除了有个花园，还有个大房子，他们两个住起来挺宽敞的，有时候会遇到别的星球路过的客人，他们会邀请他们暂住一段时间，也有个别的客人打算留在这里。  
家里有台电视，上面常常播放着一些看上去像是演唱会的东西。  
Liam对Noel说：电视里的人好像他们。Noel说：那或许是另一个平行时空的我们吧  
房子里有个酒庄，里面放了不少啤酒，他们两个喜欢喝的醉醺醺的，然后一起躺在香槟星的草地上，看着远处闪烁的星星。  
"我们会像星星那样一直存在吗？”Liam问。  
"不，不会的。"Noel说。  
“那我们会永远在一起吗？”Liam问。  
“...会的。”Noel说。  
年龄较小的那个把头埋进了年长者的怀里，打着呼噜睡着了。  
Liam想，梦里我们会永生，我们会一直在一起。

Noel有个日记本，是曾经来这颗星球暂住的人送给他的，封皮是墨绿色的。他把从电视上看到的一个词——Masterplan——写到了本子的封面上。他不清楚这个词到底是什么意思，但他挺喜欢的。  
Liam问Noel：我们什么时候能离开这里去其他地方看看呢？Noel说：他不知道，或许我们一辈子都会在这里呆着。  
Noel喜欢把自己看到的事记在本子上。  
有次他躺在草坪上，仰起头，看着天上的星星，突然间，远处有颗星星的周围发出了光芒。  
他知道那个星球已经爆炸了，而且他也知道，迟早有一天，香槟星也会如此。大概是那个爆炸，引起了他想要离开这里的想法。  
像高飞的鸟儿一样——  
他曾在电视里看到过那种生物，他不知道具体叫什么，但那只鸟，给了他自由的感觉，加剧了他想要离开这里，追寻自由的想法。

兄弟间的矛盾越来越多了。  
花园里的花一朵朵的枯萎了，淡蓝色的花瓣盖满了地表。  
花园不在有人精心打理了。

Noel离开了这里。他坐着一家宇宙飞船，离开了香槟星，成为了一只银河的候鸟。  
他如愿以偿。

Liam也离开了这里。他和之前结识的来这里暂住的朋友一起离开了香槟星。他们来到了一颗新的星球，Liam给这个星球起了个名字，叫泡泡眼。  
他在这颗星球上也建造了一座花园。  
Liam知道，他只是暂时逃离罢了。  
现实就像是泡泡外的世界，泡泡虽然有保护的作用，但一戳就碎，留下的只是零星的水滴。  
但他还是想逃离现实。

曾经的朋友，到最后很多都离开了Liam。  
他再次坐上宇宙飞船，回到了香槟星。  
他将花园精心打理，在这个花园里种满了一种植物，朋友告诉他那个叫土豆。Liam觉得和他哥挺像的。  
春天种下一堆，总有一天有一个会理我的吧？  
他其实有点相信魔法的。  
地底的小精灵——那种存在于幻想中的生物，或许真的会把土豆变成真正的，能和他说话的，他记忆里的那个人。

Liam再次离开了香槟星，他说，生活要继续。  
但他不再是一个人了。

但那只银河的候鸟，他永远不会忘记最后离别的那个背影。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 一个奇怪的补充：其实银河的候鸟这个...是突然想到了之前在看的特摄剧...凹3这边比较放心于是就说了，是欧布奥特曼hhh，男主凯有个外号就叫银河的候鸟来着
> 
> 最后说点自己入坑这几个月以来的想法，不怎么期盼他们和好...但和好的话是好事，重组不重组对我来说其实无所谓，人好好的就可以。  
> 真的没啦，希望喜欢。


End file.
